HOMESTAR RUNNER AND MLP - Journey to Equestria
" HOLY CRAP! THERE IS A HOMESTAR RUNNER MOVIE BUT WITH MLP FIM CROSSOVER! ''" ~ Official Movie Tagline or Slogan The untitled original movie mainly about homestar Runner and MLP FIM Crossover. Plot When universes collide, it's up to the mane 6 and Homestar and his friends to save the world from Trogdor and Discord! But when some other ponies and other Homestar characters join in to help, Discord and Trogdor get more competitive! Will Discord and Trogdor be defeated? Find out in this movie! Voice Cast ''Only Kirlia The Pokemon and Dogkid1 has permission to Edit this page... But if you want it, then you'll give an credit to me. ~ The Wiki of Wonder Adminination '' Homestar runner cast Homestar Runner - Voiced by Mike Chapman Strong Bad - Voiced by Matt Chapman Marizipan - Voiced by Missy Palmer Bubs - Voiced by Kirlia The Pokemon (Also Provided Lyra Heartstrings's voice actor and Flashbolt's) Coach Z - Voiced by same kirby voice actor as King Dedede Strong Mad - Voiced by King sombra's voice actor The Cheat - Voiced by Spike's Voice actor Flashbolt (Or The Dinosaur) Voiced by Kirlia The Pokemon (also provided Lyra Heartstrings and Bubs's) Homeschool Winner - Voiced by Big Mac's Voice actor Champeen - Voiced by Tiana Scott Dijjery-Doo - voiced by The Cheat's and Spike's Voice actor Trogdor - John de Lancie Strong Sad - ''Silent Cameo only. Homsar - Silent Cameo only (he's seen in the movie's opening or Trailer flying by the World) I've Left out The King Of Town and Other Homestar Runner Characters because they don't fit with this crossover. My Little Pony cast Twilight Sparkle - Voiced by Tara Strong Pinkie Pie - Voiced by Andrea Libma Rarity - Voiced by Missy Palmer Applejack - Voiced by Roberta Cotton Rainbow Dash - Voiced by Mike Chapman Big mac - voiced by same actor as Homeschool Winner Fluttershy - Voiced by Diara S. Spike - Same as The Cheat and Dijjery-Doo's voice actor Derpy - voiced by same voice actor as in The Last Roundup... Lyra Heartstrings - Voiced by Kirlia The Pokemon Bonbon - Voiced by Dogkid1 Discord - same as Trogdor's voice actor Spitfire- Kelly Metzger Soarin'- Matt Hill I've left out Celestia and other my little pony friendship is magic characters because they do not fit with this crossover movie. Trivia * Even through it is untitled as of now, Flashbolt's Suggestion name for this movie: "Homestar Runner-My Little Pony: The Return of Trogdor and his Assistant Discord" or I Should Just Say "Trogdor Vs. Discord" Early Draft Story & Deleted scenes Originally, it was supposed to be a pokemon movie, but they decided that it was Homestar Runner-MLP FiM Crossover movie so they kept Flashbolt from the pokemon movie idea... also, Here is what Deleted scene from This Movie: * Flashbolt travels in time to Old Timey universe (It was probably cut from this movie due to Old Timey Strong bad Said "Oh, you bafoon Pokemon!" Bafoon is an insult for pokemon) *Discord is seen swearing at Trogdor, but this scene was deleted due to heavy swears thrown. *Flashbolt in Equestria's Prison (It was Deleted due to Flashbolt saying "What the HELL?!" When He gets hurt, and... Similarites to another movie's Deleted scene) Category:Movies